


Left Behind

by ozuttly



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakyoin survives the fight with Dio, only to realize that it hasn't come without great loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Comes from a prompt on tumblr of 'Kakyoin survives instead of Jotaro'. It was supposed to be a three sentence fic but it kind of... got away from me.

In all the ways that Kakyoin could have imagined the final battle going, it hadn’t turned out like this. He always hoped that they would win, of course, but after Dio had flung him into the water tower, his hopes of surviving the fight had dwindled.

But that was ok. He’d never actually expected that he would be the one to defeat Dio in the end. There was never any doubt in his mind that that role would belong to Jotaro. After all, Jotaro had always been their unofficial leader - he was the strongest, and while he wasn’t exactly the smartest, he was a good strategist in his own right. Whenever they ran into trouble, Jotaro was the one they could always count on to get them out of it. 

That was why, when the Speedwagon foundation had arrived and found him buried in the water tower, barely clinging to consciousness, Kakyoin’s only thoughts were that Jotaro had succeeded, and that now, everything would be ok. 

***

He spent a week in a hospital in Cairo, barely lucid as they struggled to get him well enough for the long flight back to Japan. Joseph and Polnareff visited him (Polnareff even brought him flowers, with a big doofy grin on his face, and Kakyoin would have snorted had the action not made every muscle in his face hurt). Jotaro never came by, but that was ok, because he had always been the stoic one. Hospital visits and teary reunions weren’t his style - they’d far more likely meet up once they both got back home. It would be casual, of course; maybe they’d see one another in the halls at school, pause and share a private smile. 

Kakyoin was a realist, though. He knew that the friendship and closeness that they developed over this journey was limited to it. Once things went back to normal, his ties with the Joestar-Kujo family would loosen significantly. And, while he couldn’t pretend that he was completely ok with that, he would be able to deal with it. 

***

It wasn’t until they were back in Japan for almost a month that he actually learned the truth. Polnareff always danced around the issue when he asked him about how Jotaro was doing, if his injuries were this bad as well. Kakyoin himself had finally recovered enough to stay awake and lucid for a whole day, though he was confined to a wheelchair for a while (one leg had been broken in three places, and his other foot had five fractured bones, he had two cracked ribs and a broken collarbone, as well as a fractured wrist, so he was in no position to be out and walking around) but he still hadn’t heard from Jotaro at all. 

He had brushed it off as just being Jotaro’s personality (even though Jotaro wouldn’t avoid his friends like this, not for this long) and had gotten wrapped up in trying to explain things to his worried parents and easing back into his old life, so much so that his worries had been pushed to the back burner. 

But once Joseph had flown back home to America, and Polnareff had gone back to France, Kakyoin found he couldn’t put it off any longer, so he went to visit the Kujo home himself to see what was up. 

When Holly answered the door, she looked tired and haggard - her eyes were red, like she’d spent far too much time crying lately, and her hair was dull and tangled. She looked nothing like the cheerful woman who had fallen ill what seemed like an eternity before. 

It was then, looking at her face, that Kakyoin was finally forced to face the truth.

Jotaro had defeated Dio, but he hadn’t escaped that fight with his life. 

For a moment, neither he or Holly said anything, but then she started digging around in her pocket, pulling out a handkerchief that she handed to him wordlessly. It was then that Kakyoin realized he’d started crying.


End file.
